


How about this?

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not happy.</p><p> </p><p>Spoilers for episode 45.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about this?

How about this?

How about I'm not some kind of prize. How about the golden fruit doesn't exist. Never existed. 

While I'm wishing, I'd like it if two of my friends don't fight at all. I'd like it if the friendship that they were beginning to built hadn't been thrown aside by stupidity. 

I'd also like it if another friend hadn't seen himself trapped so tightly, with no other choices, that he hurt people. Oh, I know he did wrong, and I'd never tell him that it was all fine, all forgiven. But I'd also never give up on helping him. On loving him.

How about no one has to die? How about we all get to live out our lives, small though they might be. How about we all get to work to earn money, and get to dance, or whatever else we like, the rest of the time? How about we get to be together, to laugh and love and be silly?

...I'd accept just them getting to do that. If I had to give myself up for the sake of that vision, I would.

I don't think I'll get the choice. But I'll do what I can, with a smile on my face, even if I have to be a prize. 

For my friends.


End file.
